kiki_trickfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
Here on Kiki Trick Wiki, there are various achievement badges one can earn based on their contributions. Each badge has its own special rank worth a certain amount of points. * The Bronze rank is worth 10 points, * The Silver rank is worth 50 points, * The Gold rank is worth 100 points, * and the Platinum rank is worth 250 points. There is only one badge that currently exists falling into that rank, however. Badge List Edit Track * Noise- Awarded for making 1 edit on an article! * Zebra- Awarded for making 5 edits on articles! * Madame- Awarded for making 10 edits on articles! * TV- Awarded for making 25 edits on articles! * Chuck- Awarded for making 50 edits on articles! * The TVs- Awarded for making 100 edits on articles! * Wiki Leader- Awarded for making 250 edits on articles! * Wiki Expert- Awarded for making 500 edits on articles! Pictures Track * Mimio- Awarded for adding 1 picture to an article! * Mimiyo- Awarded for adding 5 pictures to articles! * Mimika- Awarded for adding 10 pictures to articles! * Mimito- Awarded for adding 25 pictures to articles! * Doctor Mimisuke- Awarded for adding 50 pictures to articles! * Mimiko- Awarded for adding 100 pictures to articles! * Mimie- Awarded for adding 250 pictures to articles! * Mimihei- Awarded for adding 500 pictures to articles! Category Track * Bartender- Awarded for adding 1 article to a category! * Mimika's Boss- Awarded for adding 5 articles to categories! * Clown- Awarded for adding 10 articles to categories! * Nurse- Awarded for adding 25 articles to categories! * Rival Workers- Awarded for adding 50 articles to categories! * Kindergartners- Awarded for adding 100 articles to categories! * Cat & Dog- Awarded for adding 250 articles to categories! Blog Post Track * Something to Say- Awarded for writing 1 blog post! * Speech Patterns- Awarded for writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! * Figuring Out What They Say- Awarded for writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! Wiki Love Track * Noise & Friends- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! * Mimi Pro- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! * Oto Goods- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! * Kikitori Battle- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! * Multiplayer- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! * Game Complete- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! * Thank You For Playing!- Awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Special Achievements * Welcome to Kiki Trick!- Awarded for joining the wiki! * Introduction- Awarded for adding to your own user page! * Afternoon in the Plaza- Awarded for leaving a message on someone else's talk page! Secret Achievements * Pounce!- Awarded for making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the page's creation! * Caffeinated- Awarded for making 100 edits on pages in a single day! * Lucky Edit- Awarded for making the Lucky 1,000th edit on the wiki! Category:Policy